


Bound

by Miso



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blindfolds, Don't Try This At Home, Fingerfucking, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: The Vandermatthews bondage fic one [1] person asked for.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible and i apologize but HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINCH HERES UR BONDAGE FIC
> 
> protip: the tie dutch is in isnt some weird fanfic thing. its an actual form of bondage called a frogtie and while it usually involves the hands tied behind the back as well (sort of like a hogtie) i just Could Not Resist some headboard shenanigans ;3 i thought about a hogtie but that would be a little awkward when it comes to Actual Boning so frogtie it was. still dont try this at home if u dont know what ur doing bc badly done bondage is a damn good way to cut off circulation to limbs

"This is a good look for you. A real good look." Hosea ran a hand down Dutch's chest as he spoke, pausing to thumb over his nipples. He smirked as Dutch whined softly, squirming as the gentle touch retreated. "Gonna have to do this to you more often."

Dutch made a muffled sound of protest behind the makeshift gag in his mouth, his hands tightening into fists, tied tight to the headboard. Hosea had followed the wrist ties by binding his ankles to his thighs, forcing him to open his legs in a downright wanton manner, though Dutch had to admit he was surprised by how comfortable the position actually was, infinitely better than being hogtied. His cock stood proud and at full attention from the dark curls around it, precome already beading at the head. Hosea stroked it, long and slow, and Dutch melted in response, sighing and groaning quietly.

"Mm. Don't get used to this." He withdrew his hand again, and if he hadn't been blindfolded, Dutch would've glared daggers at him. As it was, he let out a desperate whimper and bucked his hips as much as his restraints would let him, and Hosea chuckled darkly, teasingly stroking his fingers over Dutch's inner thigh. "Don't complain too much, dearest. If you're good, I might take that blindfold off, let you watch me fuck you."

Dutch tried to speak- the keyword being tried, as it came out sounding more like 'mmfh gmfh?' than any actual language- and Hosea moved his hand to his hip. "No, no, the gag stays," he whispered, "Can't have you wakin' up half the town, can we? I love the sounds you make, big cat, but the last thing I want is the cops barging in here because someone thinks you're being murdered." Dutch moaned softly as Hosea kissed his forehead. "Now... I think I've teased you enough."

Dutch picked his head up slightly at the familiar sound of a lid coming unscrewed. Silently thanking the genius that had invented petroleum jelly, Hosea coated his fingers in the thick substance, then nudged at Dutch's entrance slightly. "Yes?"

Dutch nodded enthusiastically in response, even managing an "Mmhm!" from behind the gag. Cute. Hosea pressed his finger forward, watching Dutch's head tilt back and a long (and thankfully muffled) moan fall from his lips. "Beautiful. Just beautiful," he murmured, moving his finger slow and gentle for a bit before adding a second, then a third. Dutch gasped and whimpered, his toes curling hard enough to crack slightly when Hosea crooked his fingers _just so_ and brushed over that one little spot that drove Dutch completely wild. He absolutely howled and his hips bucked, and behind the gag Hosea was sure he was babbling praise and begging like he usually did. "Good boy," he whispered to him, his breath ghosting over the shell of Dutch's ear. "Gooooood boy. You want to come?" A nod, more desperate than enthusiastic this time. "Then come, if you think you can go again. I'm not letting you stop at one tonight."

His words were like pulling the trigger on a loaded gun. Dutch cried out behind the gag, legs shaking as he came hard over his stomach, his cock twitching desperately. As the waves of pleasure faded out and his remaining senses returned to him, he melted into the mattress, panting through his nose and whimpering softly.

"Good boy," Hosea repeated, withdrawing his fingers from Dutch's hole, licking his lips. He slipped his hand north, slightly, and cupped Dutch's balls, squeezing gently before moving upward again and making contact with his partner's softening cock. "Don't you think we're done yet," he murmured, stroking slowly and feeling Dutch's length pulse in his hand. "Don't you dare."

Dutch whined and whimpered, jolting like he'd been given an electric shock as Hosea nipped at his neck, gently but still making his control of the situation perfectly clear. He licked and kissed his way down his partner's body, pausing when he got to the sticky mess on Dutch's stomach. For a moment, he thought about leaving it be. Then he decided _Eh, fuck it,_ and Dutch inhaled sharply at the tickly touch of a tongue on his stomach. He squirmed a bit, and Hosea swore he could hear him try to pull his wrists down. No luck. He finished cleaning Dutch's come off his belly, wrinkling his nose a little. "Don't know why you're so enthusiastic about swallowing, Dutch. Doesn't taste very good."

Dutch didn't answer him, once again panting with his cock hard and twitching between them. "Hard again already, huh?" Hosea asked, grabbing the extra pillow from the bed (why did these fancy hotels always insist on giving you three or four pillows?) and placing it beneath Dutch's hips. As if on reflex, Dutch groaned softly behind the gag, his cock throbbing and a drop of precome dribbling down his shaft. "Oh, goddamn, Dutch. You know what you're getting, don't you?"

Another nod. Hosea coated his cock, generously, in the petroleum jelly, Dutch panting like an excited dog the entire time. A pause. "You want me to take that blindfold off of you, Dutch?" Dutch paused, as if gauging whether Hosea was being serious or not, then nodded again, a little more slowly this time. He made a sound behind the gag that almost, almost sounded like a 'please'.

Hosea wiped the excess lubricant from his hands with a rag on the floor, then shifted himself upwards to untie the blindfold. Dutch blinked and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light, then moaned softly when his gaze rested on Hosea between his legs. "Hey, gorgeous," Hosea practically cooed to him, a smirk on his face as he regarded Dutch for a moment. A pinkish flush coated his chest, neck, and face, and he panted desperately through his nose. "... You know what? I take back what I said earlier."

Panic flashed into Dutch's eyes for a moment, before Hosea gently removed the wadded-up handkerchief that was being used as a gag from Dutch's mouth. "I want to hear you. If you get too loud, though, it's going back. Understand?"

Dutch searched for his voice for a moment, before managing a hoarse whisper. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!"

"That's better."

With that, Hosea pressed into Dutch, who made a noise that sounded almost relieved. His eyes drifted shut and he attempted, clumsily, to rock his hips back against Hosea, non-verbally begging him to get deeper. The request was obliged as Hosea sank into him bit by bit until he was balls-deep inside him. "Like that, gorgeous?"

"Yessssssssss," Dutch hissed, breathing raggedly as Hosea began thrusting. "Oh, fuck... shhhhit, yes, Hosea... f-forget how big you are, sometimes..."

"Shhhh. Don't get too loud. I don't really want to gag you again." Hosea brought a hand up to wrap around Dutch's throat, more as a warning. "By the way, it's 'sir' to you." His thrusts quickened, still deep. "Understand?"

"Yes, sirrrrrrrr!" Dutch responded, groaning as Hosea slammed into him particularly harshly, hard enough to cause the headboard to knock against the wall. Neither seemed to mind, as Hosea lowered himself atop Dutch, gripping his hips for better leverage, and thrust harder still, his own panting and soft grunts of pleasure drowned out by Dutch's broken, stream-of-consciousness babbling.

"Yes, yes, yes, sir, please, sir, don't stop," he gasped, as Hosea dug his fingertips into his skin. "F-faster, sir, please, I-I need it, I need it!" Hosea snarled and tried to pick up his pace a bit. Dutch slipped out of character. "Hosea! Hosea, shit, yes, more!"

"Shhh!" Hosea snapped, covering Dutch's mouth with his hand. He didn't mean it, really. One day, he resolved, when the gang made it to Tahiti, when they got their beachside shack built and woke to each other in the tropical sun, he'd let Dutch make as much noise as he wanted, scream and moan and cry out for him.

For now, though, he didn't dare. As much as he loved the noises Dutch made- loved that he could reduce big bad Dutch van der Linde to a whining, moaning, teary-from-pleasure wreck- he didn't want to risk being barged in on by a nosy neighbor, the hotel owner, or worst of all, _the law_. Dutch groaned and cried out into Hosea's hand, his entire body tense and trembling, eyes screwed shut. "You getting close again?"

A muffled but comprehensible "yes!" from behind Hosea's palm. Dutch opened his eyes, pleasure etched into every feature on his face, and whimpered desperately. "Good. I am, too," Hosea murmured, pressing a kiss to Dutch's forehead before leaning back a little. "Want me to come inside you?" He moved his hand, wanting to hear, _really hear_ Dutch beg for it. "Beg, beautiful."

"I want you to come in me, please, Hosea," Dutch pleaded, "Please, god, you know I want it! Don't waste a drop, baby, come on, please!"

Hosea snarled and felt himself tense, his cock twitching inside Dutch. "Ffffffuck, Dutch... last chance-"

"Don't... don't you... fuckin' dare," Dutch warned him between gasps. Hosea answered by sheathing himself inside his partner entirely and groaning as he shuddered apart, panting as his cock pulsed. He forced himself to open his eyes, in time to watch Dutch come; his eyes rolled back just a bit before they fluttered shut, and he groaned softly as he came for the second time. As he finished, cum dripping onto his belly again, he whispered, "Fuck, yes, Hosea, drain 'em for me," a sentence that almost made Hosea come a second time with barely any stimulus at all.

The pair lay in the afterglow for a while, panting quietly and letting their strength return. "So, um..." Dutch began, clearing his throat to get a drowsy Hosea's attention, "... You gonna untie me?"

"Maybe. I did say it was a good look for you. Might just leave you like that."

"My hands are asleep."

A heavy, overdramatic sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll untie you, I suppose." Hosea pulled out, slowly, pausing to watch a bit of his cum drip from Dutch's hole. "God. You know how hot that is?"

"Y-yeah, you've... you've told me... c'mon, cut these ropes off. I seriously can't feel my hands."

A couple moments later, and Dutch was rubbing his hands and wrists as feeling returned to them, letting out a soft sigh of relief when the awkward tingling sensation stopped. "That was... really, really good, Hosea. Best idea you've ever had."

"I know what my darling likes." Hosea smiled as he cut Dutch's legs free, watching him stretch and groan quietly as his joints cracked. "Didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah. Lil' rope burn never hurt." Dutch returned the smile before reaching for his lover, snuggling close to him when Hosea lay beside him and tucked him into his chest. "Mmm. I love you."

"Love you, too, dearest." Hosea stroked a hand through Dutch's hair. "Happy birthday."


End file.
